


Rebuilding civilization one stone at a time

by cisco_centric_4ever



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Omegavers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: The world is was turned into stone, but Senku can fix it. There are many obsticals in his way, but he's one billion percent sure he can get through each of them with science on his side.The only question is, how long can he avoid getting pregnat while trying to save the world?Or the world turns to stone and Senku's body is tired of being single
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	1. Petrafied

**Author's Note:**

> There's just not enough Dr. Stone fanfics, at least that's what I feel. So, even though I have a bunch of stories that need to be updated, what's one more? Honestly, this one is mostly for me since I love Dr. Stone so much, I mean, Senku's soooo cute! How could I not?

It was early in the morning when Senku woke up. He had time before he had to talk to school today, so he made himself some breakfast. Showered, dressed, and had a little fun before the big oaf came to walk him to school. In the spare time, before the oaf showed up, Senku took out a little precent he wiped up the day before and put it in his bag. Then he went back to his room and got on the computer to see if there were any new sighting of the stone swallows that had been appearing recently. He had already narrowed their sightings down to a few locations already, but it couldn't hurt to see if there were any more in new locations from the last time he checked last night. He was one billion percent sure that these stone birds weren't just statues that just happened to be appearing all over the place for no reason like the trend on twitter seems to show. Instead, these birds were turned into statues for some reason and Senku was going to find out how and why. A big smile came across his face as he thought of the possibilities, however, he couldn't think of too many when his phone ran with a text message from Taiju who no doubt outside his apartment door at this very moment. With a sigh, Senku turned off his computer, picked up his bag, checking to make sure that his suppressants were in there, along with his lunch, before making his way to his front door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of the big oaf and the big oaf's crush of five years.

"Senku! Are you ready for school!" Taiju said excitedly.

Senku gave him a blank look as he held the door open for the two to see him in his full uniform. "I don't know, Taiju, do I look ready for school?" Senku gave him the usual sassy reply as he stepped outside to lock his apartment door before placing the key in his pocket. Since his dad was now in space, he didn't have to leave the key under the mat for when his dad came home before him.

"Hey, Senku, how are you doing today? You feeling alright?" Yuzuriha, Taiju's crush, asked as the young genius locked the door.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Senku stated as he put his key in his pocket and made his way towards the stairs with her and Taiju following him.

"Well, you seem a little more sassy today, so I was wondering if you were getting close to your estrous period now." Yuzuriha asked, "I mean, you're always taking such strong suppressants it's kind of hard to tell when your periods close."

"Yeah, I'm actually going through my cycle right now," Senku stated as he took out his phone to check on something.

"WHAT!" Taiju shouted dramatically, he rushed to get in front of the two, effectively blocking their path down the stairs. "Senku, how can you go to school like nothing wrong when you're in the middle of your heat!? We have to get you back up to the apartment right now. Don't worry, I promise that I'll take lots of notice for you while you-"

"What, you big oaf, I may be going through my cycle right now, but I'm on the stronger suppressants because I don't want to stay home during my cycle." Senku stated, he was tired of explaining this to Taiju so often, but he had to understand by now. If not, Senku was ten billion percent sure that Taiju's brine was some lower form that science had yet to encounter in a human before, he would have to look into that in future if that was the case. But for now, Taiju was just a hard-headed apha who didn't listen.

"Yeah, but still!" Taiju continued persistently, "what if one day you run out of suppressants and can't find any before your heat comes. Or worse! What if we're on a trip when you run out of your suppressants? You could get rapped!" Senku had to admit, the big oaf was being somewhat more protective as of late.

Senku sighed, he was starting to get a little irritated with Taiju. Maybe it was because of his cycle, or maybe it was because of Taiju, either way, he was bothered. "Look Taiju, I don't know what's going on in your alpha brain right now, but I've been taking my suppressants every day without fail since the moment my estrous cycle started. In that time, I've never missed on pill or shot, what makes you think I'll miss one now?"

"Uh..." Taiju racked his brain thinking of a good reason but he couldn't come up with one. Defeated, his shoulders slumped down, "I guess you're right."

"I'm ten billion percent right," Senku stated with a smug smile at his victory. "Now hurry up and move out the way before we're all late for class."

Yuzuriha chuckled as Taiju did as he was told and followed Senku down the remaining steps to get to the sidewalk. "Wow, Senku, it's not often that we get to see you like this, you really are on your cycle, huh?" She stated cheerfully, however, the tone sounded worried.

"Yeah, it's like I said. I'm about a week into my cycle, but I've been taking my suppressants like I'm supposed to." Senku glanced at Yuzuriha for a second before turning back to his phone as they made their way to school, "you're worried about me too? Don't be, I can take care of myself just fine with my suppressants, and if I need a little extra help, I have some toys at home that'll keep me distracted for a while."

This made both Taiju and Yuzuriha stop in their tracks, "did Senku just say he had toys at home?!" Taiju looked at the young genius in shock, Yuzuriha was surprised, she never thought Senku would have such things. Then again, unmarked omegas around their age usually would have at least one or two that would get them through their heat period.

However, "why do I feel like he has more than one?" Yuzuriha whispered to Taiju as they continued walking behind Senku.

"You don't think he leads that kind of life, do you?" Taiju whispered back.

"Who knows," Yuzuriha replied softly, she pulled the taller boy close to whisper something in his ear. Taiju was so shocked by Senku's decloration that he failed to notice the procimity that he and his crush was in at the moment.

When Yuzuriha was finished whispering in Taiju's ear, the said boy had an even more shocked look on his face. He ran up behind Senku and tried to sneakily sniff his neck, Senku wasn't really phazed by this since Taiju was usually a clingy person during times like these even when he held back. Senku turned to the taller boy with another blank face, "you two do realize that I can one billion percent hear everything your saying about me behind my litteral back. Right?" He raised an eyebrow at his two friends as they tried to act normal, Taiju was even trying to whistle as if he'd been doing that the whole time. Senku's shoulders slumped a little, "come on, you guys can't seriously think that I'm using those toys like one of those webcam stars on one of those porn sites that Taiju usually goes on when he thinks we're not looking just to get off, do you?"

"No, no, Senku, we would never-" Taiju stated as he started sweating bullets.

Yuzuriha inturpted, "what kind of sites is he talking about, Taiju?"

"Wahh! Nothing! Nothing at all, Senku's just making a joke, right, Senku? Please tell Yuzuriha that you're joking!" Taiju stated as he looked at Senku with a desperate look on his face.

Senku face said he didn't care as he used his pinky finger to clean his ear, "I don't know what you mean Taiju. You're the one that likes that kind of stuff, not me..."

"SENKU PLEASE!" Taiju tried but the young scientist turned his back on him.

"Whatever, I'm heading off first, you guys can be late if you want," Senku was already ten steps ahead of them as Taiju flailed about trying to explain things to Yuzuriha. While also not letting her know he likes going on pornsites to get off because of her and Senku's pheromones. He especially finds it hard to control himself whenever the two omega's pheramones were mixing together around when they got together.

After a few minutes of fooling around, Taiju and Yuzuriha managed to catch up with Senku just before he entered the school gates. They made it towards the school building as usual. "oh, by the way, Sunku, are you going to be attending this years school festival with the science clube?" Yuzuriha asked cheerfully.

"Most likely, I am the one who started it after all," Senku statedwith a yawn.

"Whoa, Senku, did you not get enough sleep last night? You seem a little tired this morning," Taiju asked, this comment brought him back to the subject they were talking about before. Taiju gasped, "could it be."

"Finish that sentance and I will ten billion percent use you in a painful experiment later," Senku groumbled loud enough for the other boy to hear. Taiju clamped both hands over his mouth so he didn't say anothing on accident that he would reget.

Yuzuriha sweatdropped at the duo, "yep, he's on his period for sure." They entered the area to change their shose, as they did, Yuzuriha remembered something, "oh, I just remembered. There's a new omega's only shop that opened near the school, would you like to check it out with me, Senku?"

"Huh, another one? I don't think so, those things are mainly to encourage other omegas to open their legs for alphas by using pretty scents and frills. I'm ten billion percent not interested," Senku stated as he closed his shose locker having already changed his shoes.

"Aw, but Senku-chan!" Yuzuriha jumped forward and captured Senku's arm making the young scientist freeze. There was a small blush on Senku's face seeing as how his arm now resided between soft pillows while Yuzuriha gave him the puppy eyes, "you said that about the last shop I wanted to check out with you, and the one before that too! Can't you just hummer me with this one at least?" She whined cutely making her voice sound extra cute at the end.

Senku really wasn't moved one miliameter with Yuzuriha's pleading, but if he didn't bend a little, she wouldn't stop asking. He was ten billion percent sure of that fact, "fine, I'll go with you this time," he wasn't looking forward to it though.

"Yay! Okay, I'll meet you in front of the school after your club today, don't forget!" Yuzuriha stated as she waved goodbye to Senku while he walked away.

Meanwhile, Taiju managed to make a recovery from his shocked state after Yuzuriha lanched herself at Senku and planted his arm between the promiseland. Taiju cleared his throat, "uhm, Yuzuriha, why do you keep inviting Senku took those shops?" He had been wondering about it for a while now, "you know he doesn't like those kinds of places."

Yuzuriha turned to Taiju with a sly smile on her face, "that's because I want to get him to form a pack with us."

"Huh? A pack, with us?" Taiju thought about it, he seemed to get it after a while as they walked to class, "oh! I see now, so that way we won't have to worry about him during his estrous cycle! Good thinking Yuzuriha, if he's in a pack with us, he won't have to go it alone all the time!" Taiju gave her a thumbs up, "good luck, I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks, I'll need it," Yuzuriha smiled as she found her class before the teacher arrived.

* * *

**Later that same day**

"SENKU! I've made up my mind, today is the day!" Taiju, after parting from Yuzuriha, and since Senku had already found his class to go to, Taiju just barely made it to his class on time. During the rest of the day until now, Taiju had been thinking about his crush and her bold efforts to get Senku, their beloved friend, to join a pack with them so he wouldn't be alone anymore, made Taiju's heart flutter. He knew he was already in love with Yuzuriha, but after hearing her plan in full at lunch today, he knew that today had to be the day he confessed his feelings for her. With that said, he waited until his last class ended before he marched up to the top floor, found the room that Senku's science club was using today since they sometimes get moved around, he burst in and made his decloration, shocking the club members. Although, they were all familiar with Taiju's ways already since he and Yuzuriha always seemed to be glued at the hip. "Today, I will tell Yuzuriha how I feel about her!" He all but shouted as he entered the room and walked up to Senku.

Senku, who had been in the middle of a science project at the moment, paused what he was doing to adress his long time friend. "Oh, really, that's great. In that case, I promise to cheer you on so prolifarusly that my vocalcords will snap," he stated in a monotone voice as he pushed a bottle with liquid into place on his project.

"What, for real? Thanks so much Senku! You rock!" Taiju stated happily enough that his alpha pharamones started to get stronger and fill the room. The few other omegas in the room that were still new to the club, and Taiju's occasional out burst in the room, were drawn in by the scent and got a dreamy look on their faces.

Senku, who was used to Taiju's pharamones mentally rolled his eyes at those omegas. "No, you idiot, there's no point in me doing such an ilogical thing. Besides, you've been in love with her for five years and now you've decided to conffecess. I'm not going to project my voice on milameter for your cause, but I can give you something as logical as hell." Senku reched under the table in to the cabinet with his bag in it and took out the give he wiped up the day before, precenting it to Taiju with a grand smile that looked positivly wicked. "This here's a love potion that'll boost your pharemone levels until there's no doubt that she's going to fall for you right back," he handed him the bottle of clear liquid and waited for his response. Everyone else in the room watched the bottle in awe whishing they could have something like that for themselves.

Taiju, on the other hand, looked at the bottle for a long moment before dumping the contents into the sink. "Thanks, but no thanks, Senku. I appreciate the effort, but I want to do this on my own, no tricks," he put the now empty bottle down near the sink and left the room. Senku watched him leave with a nutral look on his face.

After he left, some of the other single alphas in the room looked at the sink where Taiju dumped the supposed love potion. "Who, no way, you made a love potion?" One member asked gulabbly.

"No way, you idiot, that's just gassoline. I I made it using placing and changing the molecular structure of it by removing some hydrocarbines," Senku explaiend as he threw a lit match into the sink. The liquid ignighted when the small fire match touched it and turned it into an even bigger fire that quickly died down once all the liquid was gone, "that ain't no love potion you want to be drinking, trust me."

"What! No way, but wouldn't that have killed Taiju just now?" Another club member asked surprised by Senku's actions.

"It would have if he drank it." Senku smirked, "but that idiot's too straight laced to even think about doing something like that." He walked over to the window to be looking over the area that Yuzuriha would be waiting for the both of them to come down. He opened the window fished out a can of Monster from his lab coat and waited for the show to begin. 

The other club members came over to the window to also see if Taiju crashed and burned or not. "I bet he's going to get turned down," one of them stated.

"I bed she's going run away," another memeber stated.

"I bet ten billion percent that she likes him back," the others looked over to Senku as he opened his can of Monster.

"What, no way," the first guy said as everyone turned back to the scene below.

* * *

**In the court yeard, same time**

Taiju walked up to the tree that Yuzuriha was waiting under. He cleared his throat, "Yuzuriha, I have something to tell you."

Yuzuriha blushed and her hear rate picked up, this could be the moment that she had been waiting for. "W-what is it, Taiju?" She asked shyly.

"I-" Taiju started, but then stopped as he saw a massive wave of green light coming their way. The other on-lookers on the third floor looked towards the bright light in awe. "Yuzuriha, get behind me!" Taiju stated as he ran closer to the light, Yuzuriha ran to stand behind the tree she was waiting on as she watched Taiju try to protect her from the approching light. Right before her eyes, she saw Taiju turn into stone within seconds before her vision went black.

**To be continued...**


	2. Waking up

Senku's mind was raising, but not frantic. He knew that panicking in a situation like this would not help anyone, instead, he decided to count the seconds. He would count every second of every minute, of every hour in the day to keep his mind active. He was ten billion percent sure that if he fell asleep right now, he might as well be dead. While he counted, he thought about other things too, like how the outside world would look once he broke out of this prison. He had no idea when that would be, but he would continue to count and think as to not dull his senses until he woke up. Upon the many things he thought about, he thought about his friends, Yuzuriha and Taiju, he had known the later much longer than the former, but he thought of them fondly. Taiju wasn't what he wasn't exactly what he was looking for in a mate, not that he put in one millimeter of effort towards looking for one in any case, not even during his heat. Yuzuriha also wasn't anywhere near what he was looking for in a mate either, again, not like he was looking in the first place, but still. Those two were his friends, they would look after him and worried about him constantly, he was reminded of a time before this event, back to when the three of them were n middle school. He couldn't accurately pinpoint why his mind wandered back to that time when his mind was thinking of ways to better improve his rocket so that he could start making a life-size model that would take him up to space just seconds prior, yet, he couldn't help but remember. It was, after all, a memory of his first heat.

Back then, Senku had already done his research on the matter of estrous cycles when he was most likely to start his. He was in his second year of middle school at the time, so he calculated that he would be a late bloomer, or there was a chance that he could have been misdiagnosed and could present as something else later. There were cases of that happening, and although rare as they were, they still happened. However, that didn't happen to be the case. During the time, when he realized what was happening, Senku was ten billion percent sure that no worse timing could have been possible. If he was a regular person, he was one hundred billion percent sure that he would be blaming god, the universe, genetics, and the like that other people liked to illogically blame at times like this, but he wasn't normal by any means. Instead, Senku simply cursed under his breath and tried to endure the uncomfortable unease of his first heat as he tried to keep a logical mind during his science class presentation. As the fates would have it, his assigned project was about omega heat cycles and their effects on the alpha and bate males. Even though the situation became apparent to the teacher, who happened to be an omega herself, and tried to stop Senku from giving his presentation in a way that wouldn't reveal anything to the still somewhat unaware students of the class. Unfortunately for her, Senku took this opportunity as a sign to demonstrate, in full effect, what an omega's heat cycle can do.

Of course, he didn't let on that he was the omega that was making the room smell so sweet as he continued on with his presentation, which dissolved into a full-on lecture or seminar, whichever got the most attention. By the time Senku got to his fourth slide, the teacher was starting to panic, the room was filling up with Senku's pheromones quickly, and some of the alphas in the back of the room were getting affected. In a panic, the teacher started subtly opening up all the windows in the room in an attempt to air the place out a bit. After the fifth slide, the teacher also opened the door to let more air into the room, her efforts helped somewhat, she just wished that Senku would hurry less she had a full-on panic attack. Senku, on the other hand, was starting to feel the effects of his own heat, his logical brain was starting to falter and he knew that he had to wrap things up quickly. Thankfully, he only one more slide to go before he would be satisfied with his presentation and allow himself to be swept out of the room by the panicked, older omega. He got to the last slide just in time and ended his lecture he noticed that everyone in the room seemed to be paying single attention to him. Senku smirked and walked over to the teacher standing by the door with a guard, he seemed to have lost track of when exactly she called him but complain as the guard rushed Senku away from the classroom with the teacher after she instructed the class to do self-study. The students were naturally confused about why a guard would be there leading Senku away with the teacher, but they all guessed that he was in trouble for some science experiment or something.

The next time Senku woke up that day, he was laying in the nurse's office hooked up to fluids. The teacher of that class was with him, along with his dad. Both were talking silently until they noticed that Senku was awake. Of course, the teacher lectured him about heat cycles and their dangers, however, the argument was mute since Senku just did a whole presentation on the subject, so her lecture was not needed. His dad gave him a worried look and took him out of school for two weeks until his heat calmed down enough for him to go back, or it ended, whichever came first. During the time Senku stayed at home, Taiju and Yuzuriha would text him about everything that happened in school while he was out, took notes for him, and Yuzuriha would visit him at home after school since she wouldn't be affected by his pheromones like Taiju would. When he returned to school, Senku made a promise to himself, that he would never again allow his body to rule over his mind with illogical actions that irresponsible behavior. It was after that event that Taiju and Yuzuriha became overly protective of him during his estrous period, this was also when Senku started taking stronger suppressants. The suppressants that Senku takes allow him to walk around freely without anyone knowing that he's an omega because the suppressants are able to hide his scent enough that you would have to sniff his skin to know if he was giving off any scent or not. From that day on, no one from that class realized that Senku was the one that was giving off that oh so sweet smell, and after the trio entered high school, everyone around him thought he was probably a bata or an alpha.

With this, Senku quickly went back to counting the seconds in the day to keep track of everything while also wondering if he would face similar problems when he was free.

* * *

"I'M FINALLY FREE!!!" Taiju scream rang out in the stark silence of the once quiet forest. During the time that he was petrified, his mind could only focus on one thing: finding his friends. He wanted to find Yuzuriha so that he could finish saying what he wanted to tell her so long ago, and...he wanted to find Senku too. It was a little known fact that he and Yuzuriha had a special space in their hearts for the young scientist. He made a vow to himself while he was in waiting all those years, he promised himself that, even if it killed him, he would get Senku to join a pack with him and Yuzuriha. But first, before he could do any of that, he had to find them both. Speaking of finding people, "where am I?" Taiju walked outside of the cave he was currently in to see the new world that was awaiting him, he was shocked to see that there were a bunch of stone statues in the shape of terrified people lining the walls of the mountains outside. "What, don't tell me that this happened to everyone." Taiju walked outside to have a closer look at the statues nearby, they were so life-like that it was hard to tell if they were really only stone or not. He traveled the path naked as he wondered where he was, a light breeze hit him and he shivered as he realized the state his body was in. "Oh crap! Did my clothes not make it during the transformation or something?!" He looked around frantically for something to cover himself before someone came around the corner to see his naked body. But he quickly stopped his search as he realized that the only people that were around him were all stone statues, just like he was just seconds ago, "I guess finding clothes can wait a while." He said solemnly, he balled his hands into fists, his eyes gaining a determined look, "right, first, let's go find Yuzuriha and Senku, then we'll worry about clothes." 

Taking off at high speeds, Taiju made his way down a seemingly random path. He noticed how much the environment around him had changed. He hadn't seen a single building since he left the cave, and there was no one like him walking around either. There was also something else that he noticed too, the air. He didn't notice until now how...natury it smelled, he couldn't pick up not one hint of pheromone in the air at all, he stopped his running and took a sniff of himself. "Oh good, I still smell like me," the lone alpha smiled, but that smile faded as he looked around at the statues. He went up to one of them guessing that they were an omega because of their delicate form and all, he took a big whiff before moving on to another statue, this time an alpha, or maybe it was a bata, he couldn't tell just by looking. "Nothing, none of them have any scent, so...does that mean that I'm the only alpha around now?" The shocking revelation was enough to send shivers down his back, "no! No, there's no way, Senku and Yuzuriha are strone, there's no way that something like this is going to get either of them down for long. Oh right!" Taiju turned back to the direction he was going in before, "if I'm awake, one of them has to be awake by now too, I should hurry up and find them." He continues walking until he came to an area with more trees and less rock, he found a river flowing nearby and stopped for a drink, he was getting thirsty after such a long walk. After that, he pulled off some vines with leaves from a nearby tree to cover his lower region before continuing on. The terrain was starting to seem familiar to him, he figured that if he continued on this path, he would eventually find the tree that he last saw Yuzuriha under in the school's court yeard. On his way there, he found a statue of a woman that had been broken into pieces somehow, he felt sorry for the person, he didn't know what else to do for her other than to put her pieces back together and play for her peace. He couldn't do much more than that. A few more minutes of walking after that and Taiju finally found what he was looking for, "wow! Way to go! Good job to you too, tree!" Taiju exclaimed when he came across the area.

In the clearing stood a tall tree that was much taller than Taiju remembered it being before. The roots around it circled the body of a female statue who's face was instantly recognized by Taiju. The young alpha stared up at the petrified omega's frozen form as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Yuzuriha, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you right now, back then I said I would protect you, but really, you were the one protecting me. You were like the only star shining over me in the darkness," Taiju made his way up the tree so that he was standing at eye-level with his crush. "Listen Yuzuriha, I promise, no matter what it takes, I will free you from this prison and then...and then I will finally be able to tell you what I've been wanting to for all these years. Then we-huh?" Taiju stopped his valient speech when he noticed some writing next to Yuzuriha's head, "follow the river downstream, big oaf..." Taiju gasped as he realized there was probably only one person in the world that called him 'big oaf' even in text, "Senku!"

Taiju said goodbye to Yuzuriha's statue and ran towards the river, then followed it downstream. As he got closer to where he was sure Senku would be, he started to pick up a faint smell. It was sweet like a freshly made desserts or newly cut flowers. Before long, a figure came into view overhead, Taiju stopped as he looked up at his old friend, "it's about time you finally woke up, you big oaf.stated with his signature smirk, "It's been six months since I woke up, and in that time while you were sleeping, I've been diligently working my ass off."

Taiju's eyes filled with tears once more and he launched himself at the omega scientist, uncaring of anything else. "Senku! You're alive, I've missed you so much, buddy!"

Senku was startled by Taiju's sudden attack. "Oi, don't jump on me when you're buck ass naked, you pervert! I don't care how happy you are to see me, I don't want it rubbing all over me like that!" He shouted at the musically alpha as he used his foot to keep Taiju away from him, or as far as he could with the big oaf fighting to hug him, thankfully, Taiju stopped trying to hug him on his own. A feat that was surely an accomplishment of some kind on Taiju's part, Senku was sure.

"Wait, you said you woke up six months ago, so does that mean you were the first of us to wake up?" Taiju asked, "and how long have we been sleeping like that for anyway? Let's see, it was close to the school festival so that means..." he tried to figure out the time span from when they turned to stone to now, he knew that it had to be more than just a couple of months, the wold wouldn't look like this in such a short time.

"It's October 5th, in the year 5738, which means that it's been 3700, you sure slept in for time while I was working for the past six months," Senku stated.

"What, no way!" Taiju was amazed by his friend's calculations, "Senku, how did you know that? Do you have a calendar or something?"

"No, you big oaf, I counted," Senku stated nonchalantly. "Either way, let's take this conversation somewhere else, I was just heading back home anyways," with that, the young omega turned away from the naked alpha and started walking in the direction of the home he built.

Taiju was stunned that his friend had been awake for so long, alone, _"even if he doesn't show it. He had to have been lonely during all that time, no one to talk to or make fun of for being dumb, or anyone to share his knowledge with."_ He looked at Senku's back, in this moment, he realized how small Senku was when compared to him, he wasn't exactly fragile, but he wasn't supper touit hit him, "Senku, wait! Let me smell you!"

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**


	3. Mircale Fluid

"Eh? No way, you big oaf, this isn't the time to get off," Senku stated, even though he knew why Taiju asked.

"Wha-but Senku! I gotta make sure that you're still...well, you!" Taiju shot back, he was a little surprised that he was turned down, but he really wanted to make sure that Senku still had his scent. He couldn't smell anyone else's pheromone's before, he had had to make sure that Senku still had his scent. If not for anything else, then it was to comfort him and put his mind at ease.

Senku thought it over for a hot second before turning his back to the big oaf and started walking again. "Don't worry Taiju, I still have my scent, so there's no need to smell me. Besides," he paused to glance back at the other male, "I'm ten billion percent sure that after not smelling any pheromones for a while, you'll be the more likely one to get turned on, not me. In that case, I would rather you not go into rut after taking a whiff of my neck, thanks," Senku stated before he continued his walk.

Taiju deflated, "yeah, I guess you're right," he said as he followed behind his friend. It's not that he didn't believe Senku, it's just that his instincts were telling him that he needed to take in Senku's scent for some reason, but he was holding himself back from following that instinct. He didn't know what he would do if he went into rut right here and now in front of Senku, with the other boy being an omega, he knew what was going to happen. He didn't want to attack him, so he took Senku's word and kept his mouth shut until they reached their destination. Upon arriving, Taiju was met with the first building he's seen since waking up in this new world, it was a treehouse twice as big as the one he remembered having when he was still a kid. There were clay pots filled with what looked like pants or something, and a few spears stood up in a row near the base pf the tree. As far as he knew, Senku and himself were the only people walking around right now, so that means..."Senku, did you build this thing all by yourself? That's amazing!"

Senku chuckled, "well yeah, like I said, I was up and diligently working for six months while you were still sleeping. When I broke out of the stone, I made sure that it was springtime because walking around stark naked in winter without food or supplies would mean game over for me." The young scientist walked over to the clay pots and put down the wood and primitive axe he had been carrying with him earlier, "it was a lot of work gathering supplies to sustain one person by myself. That means I was waiting for you, Taiju, and now that you're here, I can leave all the grunt work to you."

Taiju followed Senku over to the clay pots as he looked around at everything his genius friend had done in the past few months. He was impressed by how much detail went into setting up everything so far, and all by himself. Taiju gave Senku a big smile, "this if great Senku, you did so well on your own so far. I'm proud of you!" He patted Senku on the shoulder to his appreciation.

"Hehe, you big oaf, I don't need your approval as some omegas would back in our time." Senku smacked Taiju's hand away from his shoulder and folded his arms, "but, since you're here now, we're got some work to do." His face turned serious, "I knew that you had to still be alive all this time, you had waited five years to confess to her after all, there's no way you would be that weak. And now, together, we can finally figure out what happened to this wold 3700 years ago, with science, I'm going to bring life back to this stone world."

Taiju got a serious look on his face to match his friend's tone, "right, and I'll finally get to say how I feel to Yuzuriha." He clenched his hand into a fist to show his determination, "alright Senku, I'll leave all the brainy stuff to you and I'll handle all the heavy lifting no problem. You can count on me."

"Hn, that's what I thought," Senku walked over to the ladder leading up to the treehouse. "But first, we're going to have to get you some proper clothes to wear, you can't really do well wearing that," he stated referring to the leafy skirt around Taiju's waste.

"Huh? Oh, right, I guess not," Taiju scratched his head, "but where are we going to find clothes with the world the way it is now? Would there be any department stores that are still open now?" He thought out loud to himself as Seku retrieved something from inside the treehouse before Taiju felt something hit him in the head. When he looked down to see what it was, the object looked to be rope, "huh? Where'd this come from," he looked up to the house, "from up there?"

"I've said this one and I'll say this again," Senku finished climbing down the ladder. "You are hopeless when it comes to heavy thinking, that's why you should leave that sort of stuff to me." He took the rope from Taiju and started walking into the woods, Taiju followed, "millions of years ago, someone decided to use animal fur to tie around their bodies and cover their backs from the elements. Later we came up with a term for that as 'getting dress', so what we're going to do now is catch us some dinner and make clothes with what's covering the meet." Senku stopped in a spot that he thought looked good and started setting up a trap, while he was doing that, he told Taiju what to do next, "go see if you can find us a deer or something with enough fur to at least put together a top and bottom for you. I'll wait here to ensure that the trap goes off correctly, after that, we'll head back home so I can start making you something to wear, sound good?"

"Yeah! I'm going to go get us something good!" Taiju exclaimed happily as he ran off into the distance.

Senku watched the big oaf go before checking the trap he set. "Hehehe, with that big oaf doing all the grunt work, I won't have to wear myself out just trying to find things to eat, plus it'll be good to have meat again. I wasn't able to hunt as effectively as Taiju can," he walked over to a nearby tree to wait until Taiju showed up. After half an hour of waiting, Taiju came charging in after a startled deer, the frightened animal got caught up in Senku's trap just the way he had planned. They cut down the deer from the trap, made sure that it was dead before taking it back to camp, skinned and ate it. Senku was happy to have Taiju around during moments like these as they filled their bellies with deer meat, afterwards, the scientist set to work making clothes out of the fur and used the rest to make something else that would be useful for them later.

The following day, Senku sent Taiju out to search for things that they would be needing like food and herbs. He explained what he was looking for, but he was sure that Taiju would forget half of the stuff that he described were while he was away. Either way, he knew the big oaf would bering back at least something useful by noon. Senku sent Taiju off to search while he continued with a science project he's been working on for the past six months. During the time that Senku spent alone, he not only made a house to sleep in, clay pots, utensils to eat with, and spears to hung with, he also made a lab to carry out his experiments in. Just because the wold turned to stone doesn't mean that there's nothing to do other than hunting, he had to figure out how to turn the world back to normal. With that in mind, he picked up the jar of nitric acid that he had collected early the day before meeting Taiju, since he was busy gathering supplies and getting Taiju up to speed on everything yesterday, he didn't have the time. Now that Taiju was out of his hair for a while, Senku got to work. He walked outside with a stone sparrow in hand, setting it down in the grass, he poured the nitci acid onto the statue and watched it intensely, five minutes went by with nothing happening to the statue, another failure. Senku brought the statue back into the lab and grabbed another bottle of nitric acid from the counter, this time it was mixed with a different type of acid, he brought both of them outside and repeated the process. He repeated this two more times before taking a break, that's when he heard Taiju running back to camp, he figured that it was around noon by now and waited for the muscle head to show up. When he did, the basket on Taiju's back was filled to the brim with stuff, "wow, Taiju, do you happen to have a cheat code for stamina or something? That's definitely a plus size haul," Senku stated as he looked at how much stuff Taiju managed to find on his own. The thought of the amount of effort needed to gather that much stuff was enough to wear the genius out. "Hm, let's see what we got here," Senku sat down with Taiju's basket and started taking things out of it after looking it over.

Taiju was smirking at the omega's praise when he noticed what the other was doing. "Wait, what are you doing?!" He asked confused as Senku separated everything in his basket into different groups.

"This is poisonous...this one is okay, this one would kill us, this one's okay..." Senku tossed all the deadly things into one basket and all the edible things in another. Once the basket was empty, he looked at everything in the edible basket and brought it over to clay pots, while the none edible things when into the lab for later. "Alright, let's have lunch before you head back out."

"Okay," Taiju started the fire and Senku prepared the meat that they would be having today. Senku sprinkled some salt on the mushrooms when they were done cooking before handing it to Taiju, "wow, this is so good, what did you season this with?"

"I just put some salt that I pulled out of the ocean on it. A little bit of this will make anything palatable," Senku explained while they ate. After they were done, Taiju took off in the other direction to continue looking for stuff while Senku went back into the lab. "Now then, what do we have here?" He looked into the basket of unable things that Taiju brought back and sorted them into categories of different uses. When he was done looking over the items, he smirked, "looks like that big off managed to find some ingredients to help me get started on making some light suppressants, I'll need a few more things, but this is not bad." Senku put all the ingredients for the suppressants into a small sack he made last night and tied that around his waist, then he put the rest away to for later. "Now back to work," he picked up a stone sparrow and went to grab another jar of nitric acid when he realized that he had used the last of his supply before Taiju came. "I'll have to get more than," he put down the sparrow and left the lab in search of the cave he got nitric from. When he got closer, he picked up a familiar scent before heard the sound of his long-time friend.

"No way! Senku and I haven't been here yet, so that means someone else survived!" Senku walked up to the cave's entrance just in time to hear Taiju shout, "I have to know who it is."

"It was me, dummy," Senku walked over to stand next to Taiju.

"What? You?" Taiju sounded a little disappointed, "aw man, but wait, what is this stuff?"

"This is our miracle fluid," Senku explained, "this is the stuff that seems to be the cause of why you and I were able to break out of our stone prison after so long. This is what we're going to be using to bring back civilization. Although both of us would technically be able to do it ourself even though we're a couple of duds, I don't feel like pushing out a billion people out of my ass. It would be physically impossible anyways...Taiju please tell me you weren't imagining it me doing that just now." He stated in an in a less than pleased tone when he noticed the other male didn't respond to him right away like he was expecting.

"R-r-right, I wasn't!" Taiju stated nervously hoping that his friend didn't notice that the thought turned him on a little. _"Even though I wouldn't mind, that would be unfair to Senku. Plus, I haven't confessed my feelings to Yuzuriha yet, I promised myself I wouldn't do anything unless I had both of their approval. Arrg, come on Taiju, get your head out of the gutter!"_

Senku could practically hear the thoughts going through Taiju's head right now. However, to save them both from an awkward conversation, he changed the subject. "Anyway, this is nitric acid, it seems to be the only thing able to break down the components of the statue and return them to their living forms. But by the stupid look on your face, I think it would be one billion pecent more effective if I just showed you how it worked."

The two walked back to camp with a jar of nitric acid on hand. Senku retrieved the sparrow statue that he was going to us earlier and brought it outside, laying it on the grass before pouring the nitric acid over it. "Oh, I get it now, when you pour the miracle fluid on the statue, it turns back into a bird, right?" Taiju asked after putting two and two together.

"How I wish it were so easy," Senku said as he emptied the jar on the bird. They both stared intensly at the statue's form waiting for it to change, but nothing happened. Again. Senku sat back and let out a breath of frustration, "every time, it doesn't work...maybe if we had some alcohol to mix in with it, we could make nytol and-"

"Wait what did you just say?" Taiju asked as his brine seemed to have remembered something connected to what Senku was saying.

"Huh? I was saying that we could make nytol," Senku started.

"No, don't confuse me with big worlds, Senku, what was the other thing you said? About the alcohol?" Taiju took off his basket and reached inside. Senku waited for him to explain and was surprised when Taiju pulled out some grapes, "you make alcohol from grapes right? I found these earlier but they were really soar, can we use them to make alcohol?"

Senku grinned, "yeah, not bad Taiju, these are perfect." He got up from the ground and dusted himself off, "we'll get started on making it right away. We'll need to crush them and stir the liquid for several days until it's ready. Let's get to work."

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"Okay, it should be ready about now," Senku said before taking in some of their newly made wine into a cup and taking a sip. "Not bad, it's worse than what was on the market back then, but it's perfect for what we need it for."

Taiju took a big gulp from his own cup before spitting it out, he didn't really like bitter things. "Hole on, isn't making alcohol illegal along with underaged drinking?"

"Yeah, but remember, we're both a little over 3700 years old. I would say that we're over legal in that case, so it's okay," Senku stated before taking another sip.

"Hm, guess you're right," Taiju put down his cup and was about to go down the ladder to outside when he froze in place. "WAIT!" He wipped around and snatched the cup out of Senku's hands so fast the scientist barely got to take a second sip.

"What is it now, Taiju?" Senku stated as he checked to make sure that none of the wine got onto his clothes. He hadn't invented anything to get stains out of clothes yet.

"We may be over the age limit, Senku, but you're still an omega!" Taiju stated in an authoritative voice.

Senku stopped checking his clothes for stains, there were none anyway and raised his eyebrow at the alpha. "Yes, Taiju, I know what I am, there's no need to keep reminding me," he said as he got on his feet.

"Well..." Taiju started but stopped to think over his next words carefully. He was aware of the strength difference between him and Senku, not that he would ever hurt the smaller boy. However, they were standing on a level above the ground, one well-placed shove on the omega's part could send him over the edge of the front of the house where he could hurt himself. He was sure that they couldn't afford that kind of risk right now, but still.

"What is it, Taiju, spit it out," Senku asked as he waited patiently for the oaf to speak.

"Well, it's just that, wouldn't getting drunk set off an omega's heat?" Taiju asked, "I remember Yuzuriha telling me something like that once...wait, did you even have your heat yet?"

Senku could see where Taiju was coming from. He hadn't had his heat yet in the past few months since he broke out of the stone, and he didn't feel any heat symptoms yet either. He shrugged his shoulder, "no, but that's not of any concern right now. My body is most likely still getting used to the changes in the climate so it will be a while until my estrous period starts up again. Until then, we still have plenty of time to do what we need to," He walked passed Taiju to get to the ladder, "come on, we're going to need to make brandy before we can mix the alcohol with the nitric acid."

* * *

**3 months later**

A few months had passed with Taiju and Senku preparing the alcohol they made to be used with the nitric acid. It took them a while to get the pot's structure right so that it wouldn't break on them again like the first one did, spilling liquor all over the front of both of their clothes. After that, Senku declared that he would be the one in charge of looking after the liquor while Taiju took care of crushing the grapes and other manual labour. They needed to repeat the process of heating, cooling, and dripping multiple times in order to achieve their goal. The process took them a long time to do, within that winter came, but they were prepared for that. While Senku stayed at camp, Taiju went out and gathered food for them that would last them until the winder became cooler. Senku also make shovels and winter clothes for them both since the ones they were wearing when they started all of this wouldn't hold them through the colder months. The distilling carried on through the winter and into the spring, making it almost a year since Senku broke out of the stone, and half that for Taiju. Also during this time, Taiju never forgot about his crush and would visit her as often as he could when he wasn't cathering and hunting for food and supplies. With everything that was going on, Taiju nearly forgot about Senku's cycle coming around. The omega still didn't show any signs of going into heat yet and that made Taiju worry, was Senku okay? Did something happen to him while Taiju was asleep? Like any other alpha, Taiju worried about his omega friend, it was in his instinct to worry, but Senku kept telling him that his body was still getting used to the climate so it was pointless for him to worry. After the winter settled into spring again, the brandy was ready to mix with the nitric acid, as a test run, they poured some onto a sparrow feather Taiju had found during his search for materials. At first, they thought it didn't work since there was no chance right away, but after a second or two, they heard a cracking sound and the feather was free.

"See, Taiju, this long, pain in the ass process of trial and error is called science." Senku stated as he poured their improved miracle fluid over a sparrow statue. They waited for it to react wondering it would work on the actual subject and not just a simple feather. A second or so after the fluid seeped into the stone's cracks, the statue broke apart revealing the sparrow underneath. Another second later and the bird was free, flying around them unhindered, going higher and higher until it disappeared beyond the trees. "Hehe, well then, now that we know it works, we can finally start bringing people back."

"Alright!" Taiju cheered, "hey, Senku, who should we bring back next?"

Senku shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "donno. But it would suck if it happened to be a murder or some pedophile that likes young alphas or something like that," he joked.

Taiju nodded, ignoring the part about the pedophile, "I know exactly who to bring back first!"

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	4. Tsukasa

Taiju and Senku made their way over to the spot that Yuzuriha was occupying. Taiju stood on the large, overgrown root that helped keep Yuzuriha in place. Senku held out the miracle fluid for Taiju but the alpha didn't take it. "Wait Senku, don't look, she's naked!" Taiju stated as he blocked Senku's eyes from viewing Yuzuriha's naked body. However, Senku tried explaining how since everyone was turned into stone, no one else was around to care if your naked or not. But the facts flew right over Taiju's head as he removed Yuzuriha from the roots holding her in place, "we'll just take her back to camp and put some clothes on her quickly."

"Wouldn't it be ten billion percent more effective to wake her up so she could walk back to camp with us." Senku stated, "isn't she heavy?"

"You better not be calling her fat!" Taiju grumbled at him before turning away to walk back to camp.

Senku sighed tiredly, "way to miss the point again Taiju." He started following until he heard the distinct sound of a roar coming from behind. "Taiju, wait!" He shouted out, stopping the other boy from getting too far, Taiju turned back to see what was happening when a bunch of lions jumped out from behind the bushes. "Run!" The lions chased them through the forest without fail, Senku could tell that the lions were ready to pounce, but haven't attacked them yet. He calculated that once they got a taste of humans, they might just add it to their previous list of prey. Senku wasn't every athletic, but he was able to keep up his just under average scores in Phy Ed, so running from a couple of lions won't wear him out too quickly, still, they couldn't keep running forever. He needed to think up a way to get them out of this mess and quickly before they became lion food.

"Why haven't they attacked us yet, they're just chasing us!" Taiju stated breaking through his thoughts.

"We must be the first bipeds they've seen, we must look creepy as hell walking around on two legs," Senku explained just as they both ran off of a cliff. They were surrounded by trees and bushes, way more than before the world turned to stone. According to their location, Senku calculated that even if they had jumped off the cliff willingly or not, they were sure to land in some trees first before hitting the ground. It was a billion in one chance that they would hit the ground before the trees based on their trajectory, he was right, like usual, they landed in some trees and were caught by some vines just before hitting the ground. The lions had yet to attack them, but Senku was sure that they were starting to get hungry enough to try them right about now. That was when Taiju thought of the bright idea to through the petrified Yuzuriha's body at him and use himself as bate for the lions. Senku nearly caught her in time before she hit the ground, he didn't get the chance to find out at what hight and velocity one of these statues had to hit the ground at in order to break them apart and inevitably kill them. Not that he was looking to become a killer for science or anything. Senku looked back at Taiju after making sure that Yuzuriha was okay, they were fairly good friends, after all, both were omegas that had to deal with Taiju on a daily bases. It was safe to say they had something aching to a bond in a way, but enough about that. Senku could tell by Taiju's scent that the alpha was going into protective mode, he had to talk him out of it before he got himself killed. "Taiju, listen to me, you can't die here! I'm obviously the brains and you're the bronze, if we're going to bring back civilization, we have to do it together!"

Taiju glanced back at Senku and Yuzuriha for a moment, then at the lions that were starting to come into view. He gritted his teat, he knew that both Yuzuriha and Senku were currently the only two omegas walking around right now, and he was currently the only alpha. If he were to die now, he would be leaving them to defend themselves in a dangerous new world without and he couldn't live with that. "Fine," he picked up Yuzuriha and waited for Senku to get up before they started running again, they were lucky enough to get away from the lions before one of them got too close and attacked.

"We're going to have to think of a way for all of us to make it out of this alive. If we can make it back to the camp, we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves with anything but spears and arrows." Senku explained as they ran, "looks like it was gaming over from the start for us, humans aren't at the top of the food chain anymore, so we'd screwed either way."

"Hold on, Senku," Taiju stated as he realized some of their surroundings. "A while back I found this guy, he was a big deal before all this happened. His name 'The Primate High Schooler, Shishio Tsukasa', maybe he can help."

"It's worth a shot," Senku replied as they continued to run.

They found the location of the person they were looking for and stopped. Taiju put down his crush so she could lean against the tree Tsukasa was sitting in front of. "Don't worry Yuzuriha, once we don't here, I promise-"

"Don't waste your breath, just hurry up and dump it on him," Senku stated as he got his stone axe ready to fend off the lions until Tsukasa was wake. Taiju dumped the jar over Tsukasa's form and they waited, as they did, the lions caught up to them, surrounding them from all sides. Just as they thought they would need to go to war with the king of beast, a new scent started to fill the air. It was undoubtedly the scent of a high alpha. Even before the stone age, they were rare to come by, Senku had only met a handful of them in his lifetime and he knew how aggressive some can be, so now that they had revived this guy, the question was: Was he really their alley? There was no time to think about that when the sound of one of the lions growling reached his ear.

"What's the situation?" Tsukasa's voice was deep but smooth as he calmly took in the sight before him. He wondered why he could not move his body and why the two people in front of him were dressed so strangely. More importantly, why were they in a forest, he distinctly remembers sitting on a bench after his warm-up match earlier that afternoon, so what was going on? He could pick up the scent of one alpha, one omega, and nothing else besides the surrounding scent of the woods around them. Why did the air smell so different, is what he wondered as he listened to the smaller of the two males give him a description of what was going on.

"Your body is covered in stone, and there are lions from your nine o'clock to your two," Senku started turning his attention to the predator in front of him.

"...I understand," in an instant, Tsukasa broke out of his stone casing, using the broken pieces as projectiles to distract the lions. He accidentally hit the larger male, but since he knew the guy was an alpha, he wasn't too worried about it, if it had been the omega, then he would have felt guilty. It was no secret that omegas tend to bruise more easily and were weaker by comparison, or at least, that's what he'd observed his whole life. Tsukasa leapt forward and punched one of the lions, presumably the leader of the pack, with one of his knock out punches with enough for to kill. His punch landed perfectly and the lion flew back into the tree behind it, leaving his small audience in a state of awe, the other lions saw this happen and started backing away from them before turning to leave altogether. With the threat now gone, they could relax, "I don't know what just happened, but I know that I am in your debt, so I will make you this promise. For as long as we are together, no harm shall come to either of you," he then walked over to the lion he just killed feeling sorry for it. "Do you guys happen to have anything I can butcher this guy with, I don't want it going to waste."

Senku chuckled, "well, I am all for not wasting material."

"No way, you're going to eat the lion?" Taiju asked surprised.

"Sure why not?" Senku stated, "the meat's a little tough and reeks of pneumonia, and it was bad."

"When did you eat a lion?!" Taiju asked in shock.

"When I went to Africa to study Ebola," Senku ginned as he handed Tsukasa his axe.

"No way! Did you're dad really let you go, is that why we're missing from school for three weeks straight?" Taiju asked remembering back to the time after he first met Senku in elementary school.

"Yep, we went together and turned it into a vacation," Senku said as he watched Tsukasa work on the lion in the corner of his eye.

Taiju noticed and stepped closer to Senku with an excited look on his face, "the new guy's pretty great huh? Now we not only have brains and bronzes but also brought force on our team, we're like the three musketeers now!"

"Hehehe, you think so, maybe the new guy's not as great as you think. What if he's a power-hungry, sex-crazed maniac?" Senku explained, "I mean, he did just killed a lion with his bare hands, after all. Not only that, but he's a high alpha, too."

"Ah, you're right!" Taiju ran over to Yuzuriha, picking her up and holding her close with care, he wasn't going to let Tsukasa her.

Tsukasa, having only been five feet away the whole time, heard everything that was said about him. He finished making clothes for himself, he just needed something to hold up the piece that would hold up the lower half of his new outfit. He guessed that whatever happened when he was turned into stone didn't allow for him to keep his clothes, "can hear everything you just said, you know. "

Senku turned to him with a smirk, "of course you did, anyway our camps back this way, so come on," he started walking in the direction of their own with Taiju carrying Yuzuriha over his head and Tsukasa not too far behind them.

* * *

After introducing themselves, Tsukasa decided to do some hunting to pay back Senku and Taiju for freeing him out of the stone. He gathered fish, boar and birds for them to eat that night. Senku smoked most of the fish Tsukasa caught while the other two watched, he explained that he was preserving them instead of cooking them so they could last longer. Of course, Taiju didn't really understand most of what Senku explained until the end when he made it simpler. As they were smoking the fish, Tsukasa walked over to a rock half his size and destroyed it with his bare hands, just like when he killed the lion, all so he could help a statue of a women that was trapped underneath. Senku was a little taken aback by that, but let it go, Tsukasa was an interesting subject to encounter, that's for sure. After that little event, the trio sat down near the fire after they finished cooking the rest of the fish that Senku didn't reserve and had a feast. It seemed like Taiju was the one to eat most of the fish with the way he scarfed it down, Tsukasa was surprised that he didn't choke on any of the bones with the way he inhaled them. Once they were done eating, Senku brought up a subject to bring them back to their present situation, "pop quiz time, for a technologically advanced civilization, what's the most important thing we need?" Taiju gave a dumb answer like smartphones, while Tsukasa answered with iron, "that is important, but not at this stage. It's calcium carbonate."

"You mean lime?" Tsukasa asked.

Senku was slightly impressed that Tsukasa made the correlation between the two, but not very. A guy like that would have some knowledge if he wanted to be a fighter, more accurately a boxer like he knew Tsukasa to be. Not that he paid much attention to what went in the athletic department when it didn't concern science, but he did hear of him. From what he heard, Tsukasa seemed to be a big hit in the young, up-and-coming boxing community, however, he didn't read too much into the guy back then. He knew what he needed and that's all he wanted. Going back to the topic at hand, Senku started to explain what calcium carbonate was and what they could use it for, he pointed out the different way to use them and where they could find some. He found a shell in the sand and held it up, "you know those shells you've been using to shave your big, oafish face with, Taiju? If we pulverise them into dust, we'll have plenty of calcium carbonate in no time."

"Alright! Looks like I'm back on the clock!" Taiju took off down the beach gathering shells before Senku could say another word.

* * *

It was late the following evening when Tsukasa found Senku. Out of the four things that you can do with calcium carbonate, Senku had only explained four of those things. Tsukasa was coming to see what the fourth thing was, but first, he wanted to express his impressed he was by Senku. Before everyone turned to stone, Tsukasa could genuinely say that he had never met anyone like Senku, the boy was basically genius-level high schooler on top of being an omega. He was very impressed with him indeed. "Senku, this is amazing, not only did you speak to me calmly and clearly during the lion attack, but you also came up with all of this on your own? I must say that I am genuinely impressed by you, you have my respect," he praised, usually an omega would melt at such praise from an alpha, let alone a high alpha. However, Tsukasa didn't see the science-loving omega swoon at his words, instead, he kept his calm composure as he replied.

"Heh, for millions of years, a man that praises another to his face is either flurting or scheming. So which one are you?" Senku got to his feet as he stared down the high alpha, he intentionally didn't say 'an alpha praising an omega' because he knows how alphas had looked down on omegas for so long. He knew the history, he's studied it for himself, so he wasn't going to fall prey to simple words from an alpha.

Tsukasa disregarded Senku's demeanour, thinking that the omega was just acting tough. _"There's something about him that I like, but at the same time, I do. I wonder..."_ Tsukasa put on his poker face, "I'm not doing either, I simply just want to know."

Senku chuckled as he went back to checking the mortar to make sure that it didn't turn into a giant solid brick without the fire. As he was doing that, Taiju came over and set down something that he had been carrying. The muscle head then turned to Senku and Tsukasa, noticing that they seemed to have been talking about something just now. Even though Taiju did like Tsukasa, there was something his instincts were trying to warn him about, he wasn't completely sure what that was, but figured that he would find out when the time came. Then he remembered, "hey, Senku, what was that fourth thing that you could do with that carbon stuff?"

"It's carbonate," Senku corrected, "and it was three," he held up three fingers to show the big oaf. "I said three, remember?"

"Really, you did? Oh man, my brain must be going or something," Taiju laughed obliviously. "Well, I'm going to go check on to make sure that mortar stuff has dried before going to sleep, good night guys," then he left the two alone.

Once Taiju was gone, Tsukasa turned back to Senku who was doing something with the leftover mortar they made earlier. "Senku, as I said, you seem quite talented in what you do. I would find it hard to believe you didn't have a mate, or perhaps a couple of admirers trying to get your attention before all of this happened. Would I be correct in assuming that Taiju might be one of them?" He asked as he watched Senku's reaction closely, "you seem to control him quite well, although he's an alpha."

Senku didn't let anything show. He could feel Tsukasa's pheromone's starting to rise, was he in rut? No, a guy like Tsukasa wouldn't be taken in by just one omega, it would take a lot more than one to sway a high alpha. Then it had to be something else, "what are you getting at?" Senku asked as he finished what he was doing and stood up again, he turned to face Tsukage, analyzing his face. The alpha had on a poker face that looked pretty good, but there were still some small tells that Senku was just barely able to pick up, he had to admit one thing, Tsukasa was pretty good had hiding something. But not everything.

Tsukasa continued on, he had yet to see anything in the omega that told him that he would submit to his will. He decided to raise his pheromones a little more to see if he could find out what Senku was trying to hide from him. He knew for a fact that the younger boy had said there were four things, but now he's saying that there was only three? Something was up, and he wanted to know what it was. "I'm not trying to get anywhere. I am just saying what I think, you're a smart omega, you should know how things work by now."

Senku smirked, "so is this your way of saying that you want to be my mate?"

"Honestly Senku, with the world the way it is now, how else are we going to bring back civilization?" Tsukasa stated, "however, I am not a prudent man, I know you won't submit by force, so I would like to suggest this. You can pick who you like for now, but eventually, you may have to choose both of us if things are going to work out peacefully. I don't know what you're relationship with Taiju is, but I know you're close to him...I would like to get closer to you too, it would help our situation better."

Senku chuckled, "is this you talking, you your dick? Even if I say yes, civilization won't be brought back by just our genes alone. Just like when you broke out of the stone, I'm sure that others will find a way to break out eventually."

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at this, "if there's a way for people to break out of the stone themselves, then why haven't they done it already?"

Senku shrugged his shoulders, "donno. Everyone's different, there are a lot of variables to consider too they could be having a hard time dealing with the situation. Or they're just not ready to come out just yet, either way, the people inside the stone are still alive even as we speak, I'm ten billion percent sure about that."

Tsukasa thought about that for a second, he supposed that Senku was right. After all, he did break out of the stone just in time to save Senku and Taiju, so what was stopping others from doing the same thing he did too? It was possible, he was sure, but how possible was it? "Hmm, I see, if people could break out of the stone themselves, then that means that one day in the near future, we may stumble upon someone else that broke out of the stone..." He looked to Senku, watching his expression as he continued to think on the matter, _"he may be an omega, but he's smart. It would be good to have him on my side if anything. For now, I'll just play it cool and wait, eventually, I will win him over and he'll open up to me like Taiju, it will be in both of our benefits to have the only omega around not hate the both of us. Then again, his intelligence could be an issue in the future, he's so smart that he figured out hos to better farming and even made soap without using parabens or even lye. I should keep an eye on him, he's useful but dangerous."_ With his thoughts concluded, Tsukasa nodded, "alright, you have a point, I'll be going first then. Good night," he walked over to the ladder, climbed it, and went inside the house.

Senku waited until he was sure that both alphas were asleep before putting out the fire and working on something else. He knew that Tsukasa noticed his missing explanation. The reason for the missing fourth explanation was because, one of the many things that calcium carbonate is used to make, is gun powder. They didn't have all the ingredients to make that right now, and with Tsukasa around, he wanted to be careful. High alphas are strong, they only come around once or twice every other generation, and their numbers are even smaller than the percentage of omegas that are born every year. If a family were to give birth to a high alpha, they would be well taken care of by the government for as long as the high alpha was alive, but there aren't very many that can tell the difference between high alphas and regular alphas anymore. It is also said that the presens of a high alpha was enough to send an omega into heat. However, seeing as how Senku wasn't experiencing any symptoms since Tsukasa's arrival, he chalked that up to baseless rumours. Still, it was spring again and he was most likely to be going into heat very soon due to his past calculations. It could happen within a week or just a few days, right now it was a guessing game, _"hopefully I can figure out a way to neutralize the threat before it happens. But with the oncoming stress, it's likely to happen very soon no matter what I do."_

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**


	5. Trouble in the stone world

Things have escalated quickly.

Much quicker than what Senku was expecting.

With the dire need to move, Senku made the choice to reveal his hand when things seemed to be getting out of it.

The following morning, after Tsukasa's conversation with Senku that night, the trio all went down to the beach. Tsukasa did some fishing for them while Taiju collected more seashells for Senku's experiments. Meanwhile, the omega was just sitting down relaxing and enjoying the breeze coming from the direction of the ocean. It all seemed like a peaceful morning, it almost seemed like Tsukasa was just another muscle head that was more easy-going than Taiju. After they had breakfast on the beach, Taiju ran off to do something while Senku and Tsukasa stayed on the beach to enjoy the scenery. After some time of silence had passed between them, Tsukasa started telling Senku a story about a poor boy collecting shells on the beach, Senku was ten billion and one percent sure that the boy in the story was Tsukasa himself. Most stories that start out with a person being anonymous is usually always about the person telling the story anyway. The story was about Tsukasa and how he wanted to make a neckless for his little sister to feel like an unproven mythical creature that was half-human, half-fish, who wanted to become human after saving a human man from downing on his birthday. Even though the humanoid fish, who shouldn't exist, had only just met the man, she illogically fell in love with the guy and wanted to become human even though she could have lived for hundreds of years under the sea peaceful. Senku remembers doing some research on that particular story and found that by the end of the story, humanoid fish, also known as a mermaid, had to make the choice to either kill her the guy she loved after he married someone else while she was totally friend-zoned, in order to live or die... The mermaid chose to commit suicide instead and became a helpful specter to everyone. This so happened to be the uncut version of Disney's 'The Little Mermaid' that Senku preferred much more to the illogical lifestyle of a mermaid who gave up her longer lifespan to become a housewife. Both versions of the story didn't move him one millimeter, but Senku decided not to tell Tsukasa concluded his story with the 'unknown' little boy getting beat up by a drunk for trying to do something nice for his sibling.

However, the thing that really punched a hole into Tsukasa's nice guy act was when he punched the head of a statue clean off of its shoulders. It was then that Senku knew he had to keep the secret of the gun powder and miracle fluid away from this guy. "You know what you just did, right?" Senku asked after stopping the alpha from doing the same thing to another new by statue, "they may not look it, but we both know that these guys are still alive." From the look in Tsukasa's eye, he knew what Senku said was the truth, but there was no remorse in those eyes. Not a single drop. It was around this time that Taiju decided to bring his big oafish self back to the beach and blurt out about getting the 'miracle water' from the cave when really it was only the nitric acid that didn't work so well before they made the liquor to boost its effects. Well, that was it, Senku had to do something about this now since Taiju was forcing his hand with his less than average-sized brain. Looking at Tsukasa, Senku knew that there was a plan sturring up in his head about the newfound miracle water he just learned about, so Senku needed to get him away while he came up with a plan. He ten billion percent knew that Tsukasa would want to find the miracle water that would help revive people from the stone, that's why Senku had set the wrong sized collection pot out on purpose last night. He was also ten billion percent sure that after Tsukasa saw Yuzuriha walking around one day, he would continue to think that the people inside the stone were somehow finding a way to break out after so long. It would have been better if he thought that for a little while longer, but then Taiju had to spill the beans, and now Tsukasa was on the way to the cave. "Damnit Taiju, why'd have to open your big mouth now or all times," Senku muttered to himself as he watched Tsukasa take off in the direction of the cave.

After Taiju had tried to explain to Tsukasa what this miracle water does, Senku stated that he would show, rather than tell, him how it worked. They went back to the camp and Senku got the nitric acid ready to pour on their subject when he stated that there wasn't enough for one person. Senku knew that this was the perfect opportunity for Tsukasa to find the location of the nitric acid himself but didn't want the other two to get in his way. That's why Senku told him where it was and Tsukasa took off in a flash. Now they were alone, so they had to work fast. Senku turned to Taiju, "Tsukasa's really gone, huh?" He stated casually as he started walking over to his lab.

Taiju, the simple one, smiled happily at Senku, "yep, he took off in a fast!"

Senku decided to cut the crap and get right to the point, "good. Now let's make some miracle fluid, we have to hurry before Tsukasa comes back."

"Huh, what, but I thought you said that we didn't have enough for one person," Taiju asked in confusion as he followed Senku who had already run into the lab. Taiju entered the lab in time to see Senku mixing up the ingredients into a bowl, "wow, that was fast. Wait, but what about Tsukasa? You said you were going to show-"

"I know what I said, but as I told you before, Tsukasa wasn't really all that nice of a guy. That's why I sent him to the cave so we'd have enough time to free Yuzuriha without him noticing," Senku explained as he poured the mixed components into the jar again.

Taiju watched Senku as he finished pouring the miracle fluid into the jar, he didn't wasn't sure what was going on, but he trusted his friend. "Alright, I trust you, something must have happened, you don't have to tell me."

Senku smirked, even though Taiju was a big oaf most of the time, there were moments like these where he showed his redeeming qualities. "Good, let's go before Tsukasa comes back," the two left the lab and made their way over to Yuzuriha. Taiju had managed to make some clothes for her earlier, he put them on her and was just telling her something when Senku heard the thundering footsteps of the approaching alpha. He turned back to see Taiju still telling the statue form of his crush some nonsense when the powerful scent of Tsukasa started to fill the area once more, they didn't have long until he showed up now. Oh well, Senku would have to take matters into his own hands again as he ran over to Taiju and forced him to dump the liquid over the girl's head. Since there was less of it this time around, it would take a little longer for Yuzuriha to break out of the stone, it was only a few seconds longer, but as long as the liquid got into some of the cracks, the rock would start to break down. Two seconds more of Taiju's panicking and the stone cracked before breaking away, Yuzuriha was free. Taiju caught her before she had time to fall, the scent of another omega filled the air then and Senku was a kind of happy that he wasn't the only one anymore. However, the real tricky part started now.

Senku tried to get Yuzuriha and Taiju to leave the area so he could handle Tsukasa alone. He was already ten billion percent sure that they weren't going to abandon him to deal with a high alpha like Tsukasa. They were crazy strong and an omega wouldn't stand chance in hell if things got physical, so the two weren't going anywhere. Senku was thankful, truthfully he wasn't sure what he would do if they actually left, but they weren't those kinds of people. Senku and Taiju quickly tried to explain what was happening between them and Tsukasa when suddenly the man of the hour showed up, miracle fluid in one hand, crushed rock falling from the other. There was no doubt in all of their minds what Tsukasa had been doing before coming back to the camp, his pheromones reeked of power and dominance, it was making the air hard to bread for the two omegas. Taiju was fine though, he wasn't as effective as the other two so he stood his ground. Taiju charged forward in an attempt to stop Tsukasa, even knowing the other's statues, they were both alphas which meant Taiju had a better chance against him. However, Senku wasn't about to sit on the sidelines and do nothing, doing his best not to submit to Tsukasa's strong pheromones, Senku reached into a nearby clay pot and retrieved his arrow launcher he made the night before. He launched the arrow at high velocity hoping to break up the fight before someone, most likely Taiju, got hurt. But to his surprise, Tsukasa caught the arrow in mid-air and aimed a punch at Taiju who, undouble still got effected by the hit even though he didn't show it right away. Tsukasa could see that Taiju wasn't going to fight back, Senku knew that Taiju had never hit anyone even as a child, so it would be so easy for Tsukasa to just beat the shit out of him right now. Yet that's not what happened.

After Tsukasa realized the fact that Taiju wasn't going to hit back, and he stated as much just to make sure that he was clear on the matter...Taiju fainted. "Ha, so he was bluffing all this time?" He asked as he watched the two omegas, he figured that since Taiju was now down for the count, he could take both of them with him and sure them to make Taiju submit to his command. He could probably use Taiju as a subordinate like how Senku was using the young alpha for grunt work. It would be worth a try, but then again, Senku's intelligence still possed a possible threat to his plans and now there was nother omega on their team, _"would she be as smart as Senku,"_ he wondered. He didn't want to force an omega to submit to him, promised himself that he wouldn't be like the other alphas of their time, he had to stop thinking like them or else the world wouldn't progress, that was his philosophy. "Listen, why don't you guys just take care of your friend and don't worry about some random statues. I'll take my leave for today," Tsukasa turned his back on the trio, glancing back at Taiju's fallen body one more time before leaving the area.

Senku waited until Tsukasa's scent had cleared the area completely before he moved from his spot. However, due to the strong pheromones that just hit him, his body felt hot and uncomfortable. It was hard to breathe and he couldn't see straight, he tried to hold on to something to keep him from fall but it was no use. The last thing Senku remembered seeing was Yuzuriha rushing over to him calling his name, the worried look in her eye told him everything he needed to know. He was already losing consciousness and his body wasn't responding, but at least Tsukasa was gone, that was a relief at least. He let his eyes close once he felt Yuzuriha's arms around him, he wouldn't admit it right now, but he did somewhat like her. Maybe not in a very romantic way like Taiju, but he felt safe around her, he was certain that if he had a mother or even a sister, they would probably make him feel like this too. _"Hah, look at me being all sappy, it's gross and illogical...but still..."_

.

.

.

.

**To be** **continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry, the next one will be longer.


End file.
